Freelancer
of the DS remake of Final Fantasy III as Freelancers.]] Freelancer , also known as Bare, Natural, or Normal, is the generic job class in the Final Fantasy series. Profile In the technical sense, Freelancer is not an actual job class, it is simply a placeholder until the player acquires actual Jobs. Thus, only games that use a job system have Freelancers. The Freelancer is distinguished by basic and/or very general abilities, as its name would imply, and unlike other Jobs there is no "traditional" appearance for the Freelancer, the party members usually wearing their default clothing. Though they lack any specific skills or strengths, this serves as their only real weakness, as otherwise Freelancers are well-rounded in all areas of combat. Also more often than not, Freelancers can equip mostly every piece of equipment on their respective games, and also being capable of using abilities from other Jobs, which in essence makes them the most powerful "Job" in their game. Unfortunately this is usually seen very late. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Freelancer class is only available in the Nintendo DS version of Final Fantasy III. It replaces the Onion Knight class, which appeared in the original NES version and functioned similarly. Freelancers have a broad range of equipment and can cast level 1 magic, but otherwise have no special skills. Final Fantasy V The Freelancer job is the default Job class in Final Fantasy V. Freelancers have two free ability slots, can equip every piece of equipment in the game, and have almost all of the innate abilities from any Job the player has mastered, making it one of the strongest Jobs near the end of the game. The Freelancer Job is the only available Job until the player witnesses the Crystal of Wind shatter. Final Fantasy X-2 Only appearing in International + Last Mission, the normal job class has no advantage in Final Fantasy X-2. When playing the Last Mission, if a girl loses all her dresspheres, she'll revert to her bare job, which makes her weak defensively and offers little offense, though it does increase the girl's level. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Natural is the starting class for Chocobo in the game, and is not suitable for use in the dungeons it is exploring. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Freelancer appears in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light as the default Job with basic abilities. As the only Job in which the character does not wear a crown, its special ability lets the player keep Gems, which would normally be deducted in the event of a Game Over. Another class, called the Storyteller, acts similarly to the Freelancer class in Final Fantasy V, letting the user use all their abilities from the crowns they have mastered. Bravely Default The Freelancer appears in Bravely Default as the default Job for the four main characters. Their stats are all average, but their weapon skill rating is B for all weapons. Additionally, their base stats increase by 1% for each job mastered. Final Fantasy Dimensions "Jobless" is the default "job" that functions as a placeholder while characters have not acquired any jobs. It allows the use of just about any equipment and comes with 4 open slots for equipping learned skills and abilities, similarly to Final Fantasy V. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Freelancer appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, discarding all cards except Doors and Goals. Freelancer is also a job that can be selected for a character in the player's Party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. It is the default job for party members, and has no special benefits or penalties. Bartz has an alternate costume of himself as a Freelancer from Final Fantasy V. Gallery Etymology The term "freelancer" was first used to describe a "medieval mercenary warrior" or "free-lance" (indicating that the lance is not sworn to any lord's services). It later changed to a figurative noun. es:Aprendiz Category:Jobs